Ohtori's lost Chapter fic!
by deadlyemotion
Summary: What happens when Anthy is uncovered, and Akio is shown for what he really is?


Author: Elaina-sama (deadlyemotion@yahoo.com) Warnings: Light to moderate cursing, Saionji being Saionji-ish (something we should all watch out for!) A little Juri cross-dressing, some incest, violence and last but not least Akio (Ooh see now your worried.) Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Chito Saito and are in no way shape or form mine, all situations however are mine. All likeness to actual people or events is coincidental, don't sue me please. Note: It's a fic starring Touga; I tried to keep them all in character. Don't hate Empty movement; hate me if you have complaints.  
  
The halls of Ohtori Academy were bleak for the first time in months; the cold air that wafted through the open hallways was unpleasant to say the least so most of the students opted to stay shut up in the warmth of the dormitories. A young girl of Indian decent slowly walked towards the Headmasters tower, in her hand she held a single white rose that she had taken from the council rose garden earlier. She walked in silence not looking up to notice Touga walk past her. He watched her with his eyes and she walked down the hallway, completely and perfectly silent, graceful and cat-like. She was truly a sight to behold, but one he didn't have time for. He forced his eyes to part with Anthy and slowly stared down the hallway. It expanded for what seemed like an eternity into a bleak grey nothingness. He looked over the halls so intently he almost didn't hear the sound of a child's voice behind him.  
"Saionji, come on slowpoke. Gawd, do you have to be a baby?" Touga recognized the voice yet he walked away faster, he loathed that child and he wanted leave it behind. Touga checked his watch; the one Miki had affectionately given him for Christmas not too many days earlier. Only a few more minutes before the student council would have their annual Christmas dinner, he was looking forward to seeing Utena in a dress. He and Miki had pleaded for hours just to get Utena invited and another few hours of ass kissing from Miki got Utena to come around and finally oblige.  
The Ohtori Grand Ballroom was decorated from floor to ceiling in fresh roses, trails of them wound beautifully down the large Roman columns that stood in the inner entrance to the ballroom. Utena emerged from the massive doorway with a practiced grace. She felt miserable in a dress but it was a necessary evil. She repeated to herself, it's one night.  
"Utena, what a pleasure it is to see you." Saionji greeted her with a false smile one that anyone could have seen through.  
"Please Saionji save the effort." She said quietly, the last thing she wanted to do was cause a commotion before she even saw the rest of the council members. Saionji smirked at her; he would have none of the defeat she was forcing on him. He decided to back off for now. No sense in pushing too far now, he would have his time soon enough. He turned to leave but slipped a note in her hand first. She glanced at it for a moment and crushed it in her hand and left it behind her on the floor. Touga passed by her and kicking the note with his foot popped it into his hand. He uncrumpeled the note and looked it over.  
The prince is dead.  
Touga read over it once or twice, he didn't think Saionji was capable of making something that complexly symbolic. He looked up to see Utena walking down into the center of the ballroom; she looked quite uncomfortable, like she didn't belong. Touga amused himself by watching her further, Miki came bounding up to her carrying a small package in his hands, a Christmas present he guessed, Juri followed close behind Miki wearing a crisp new tux and her hair pulled back so that she looked much like a boy and only under careful inspection would anyone know who it really was. She too handed Utena a present, and then turned to sweep a nearby girl off of her feet. Touga turned toward a set of French doors not too far off and opening them walked through them onto the balcony, where Saionji stood mumbling something to him self.  
"Really Saionji, you need to keep your little love letters to Anthy away from Utena, I don't think she is keen to passing notes." Touga said startling Saionji, whose face contorted in anger and then softened to a smile.  
"Well Touga, I'm really sorry but you have it all wrong, I'm here because of Ends of The World. Really I couldn't care less about your stupid games. I was promised the rosebride; I was promised the power to top even you!" Saionji's voice got louder by the second, Touga not wanting to startle any of the girls below hit Saionji over the head.  
"Well, if you're so intent on doing all of this I think it would be best to do it in a tone of voice that won't give your whole plan away to everyone within the campus." Touga satisfied with that turned to leave, He was only half aware of Saionji grabbing him from behind and throwing him onto the edge of the railing. Touga just smiled and a bewildered Saionji let him free. Saionji turned and ran, Touga who had slipped to the ground stood with a start to find out what Saionji had seen. In one of the dormitories balconies Anthy stood a cold look on her face. Touga rubbed his head and looked up again to find her gone. He collected himself and walked back into the main ballroom just in time to bump into Utena. She continued walking as if she didn't notice him, he shrugged and walked out of the ballroom and into the cold of the winter night.  
Girls giggled as Touga passed, his head was held high to enjoy the cold air. Everyone around him was covered in big fluffy warm jackets and fuzzy ear muffs. Everyone was taking advantage of the snow, having snowball fights and running around, Touga took little notice; he entered the hall that lead a good way toward the chairman's tower. He remembered seeing Anthy here, she looked much different then when he saw her in the balcony of one of the girl's dormitories. He ran his fingers through the sea of red hair that followed behind him. He reached the tower and entered one of the waiting elevators. When the elevator stopped the doors slid open to reveal Akio's, "office" the new chairman was sitting on his white leather couch watching Anthy who was holding a tray of ice drinks.  
"So nice to see you Touga please sit down." He said the words sliding out of his mouth with a serpent like grace.  
"I think you know why I'm here Akio." Touga said taking one of the ice drinks from Anthy's tray.  
"I don't think I know what you are talking about." Akio said, giving him a smile Satan would be proud of.  
  
End Chapter 1 - Party 


End file.
